


A Sticky Situation

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person B walking into the kitchen in the morning with their hand down their pants. When Person A asks why their hand is down there, Person B tells them that they had been masturbating and accidentally grabbed a tube of superglue, thinking it was their lubricant, so now their hand is stuck to their genitals. Person A can’t stop laughing as they try to help Person B get out of their “sticky situation”. (Courtesy of otpprompts)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sticky Situation

**Author's Note:**

> 2kficteen presents OTFebruary - a month for all /your/ ot3s
> 
> Send me prompts at tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com

“Good morning.” Arryn said cheerfully when Barbara entered the room. Though the blonde was usually kind and sweet she glared at her girlfriend.

“Is it?” Barbara huffed as she scratched the bird’s nest that was her hair. Arryn tried not to laugh at her but it was hopeless. Barbara was often rather peppy and happy during the day but in the early hours of the morning she was quite the opposite.

“Well the sun is shining and I have one of the prettiest birds in my kitchen so yes, yes it is.” Arryn hummed and Barbara couldn’t help but smile.

“If I’m a bird that makes you a Disney princess.” Barbara grinned and Arryn laughed.

“That would mean that Aaron is a Disney prince and I don’t think he’s the right material.” Arryn joked.

“What makes you say that? I’m sure he’d make a great Gaston!” Barbara cried and she and Arryn erupted into giggles.

 

 

While they were making jokes at his expense, they hadn’t noticed Aaron slip into the kitchen. As Arryn wiped a tear from her eye, she spotted their boyfriend awkwardly hovering by the counters.

“Oh, Aaron – morning.” Arryn murmured as she tried not to picture him in a red shirt and with swooping hair. It wasn’t hard to imagine with his impressive bed head. Barbara was about to greet him as well when she saw where his hand was. Aaron was biting on his lip with his hand buried somewhere in the sweatpants he’d worn to bed.

“Aaron, did you walk all the way in here to masturbate?” Barbara cried indignantly. Arryn was about to ask what she was on about before she peered over the counter and recoiled in disgust.

“Aaron, what the fuck?” Arryn screeched. Aaron sighed and looked down at his hand, which he’d yet to remove, and then back at his girlfriends.

 

 

“So you see, I woke up with morning wood…” Aaron began to explain but Barbara cut him off.

“So deal with it in the bathroom you sick bastard.” Barbara insulted and Aaron sighed.

“As I was saying, I woke up with morning wood and so I grabbed some lube off of the bedside table.” Aaron continued and Arryn frowned.

“There isn’t any lube on the bedside table, it’s in the drawer.” Arryn told him. Aaron pulled a face that screamed ‘I know that now’ though why, Arryn didn’t understand.

“You’re right – the lube is in the drawer. The superglue you were using to make that matchstick house last night, however, was not.” Aaron finished and as he talked Arryn winced. Barbara took a moment to process the information. Then a small, delighted squeal escaped her and she cupped a hand over her mouth.

 

 

Aaron glared in her direction.

“It’s not funny! My hand is stuck to my dick.” Aaron reminded her and Barbara went red in the face as she tried to keep her composure. Arryn sighed as Barbara looked at her, almost pleading.

“Just say it.” Arryn sighed and before Aaron could ask what the big deal was, Barbara pulled her hand from her mouth.

“So, would you say you’re in a sticky situation?” Barbara managed before she sputtered into laughter. Arryn rolled her eyes while Aaron looked at her hopelessly.

“My hand is stuck to my dick and you’re making jokes?” Aaron’s voice went up an octave as he spoke. Arryn decided to step in before they were at each other’s throats.

“It’s all right, it’s all right. We can get it off.” Arryn soothed.

“Aaron can’t.” Barbara snickered and Arryn bopped her on the head for her efforts.

 

 

“How are we going to get this off? I’ll have to go to the hospital and explain that I superglued my hand to my dick!” Aaron wailed hysterically and Arryn rolled her eyes. She pulled Aaron into their bedroom and placed him on the bed. She saw the offending super glue and tried not to laugh before she dropped it in a drawer (not the drawer the lube was kept in for fear of a similar incident). After closing that drawer she opened another just in time for Barbara to join them,

“Go away.” Aaron barked and Barbara pouted.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself – it’s a curse I promise.” Barbara said softly. Aaron did not reply and she changed to a dirtier, more hands on tactic. As Arryn emerged from the drawers she caught sight of the not unwelcome image of her boyfriend and her girlfriend kissing.

 

 

Barbara was perched on the bed beside Aaron and her hands cupped his cheeks so that he’d stay still for her. Barbara was sitting upon her knees so she was slightly taller than him and the height difference made for an interesting angle. Though it was a pretty sight, it was not helping the task at hand. Arryn coughed and the two broke apart. Barbara smirked at Arryn while Aaron stared dopily at Barbara. Before Barbara could work her magic on Arryn, however, the brunette held what she’d been looking for in the air. It was a bottle of nail polish remover.

“What’s that going to do?” Barbara asked because she wasn’t sure how they were going to save Aaron’s dick in the first place. Arryn smirked mischievously.

“I read somewhere that nail polish remover dissolves super glue.” Arryn said wisely.

 

 

Aaron jumped at the mere thought. Though he should have been happy that he probably didn’t have to go to the hospital, somehow the word _dissolve_ didn’t sit right with him.

“My dick is going to dissolve!” He protested in a whiny, woe-is-me tone. Arryn sighed and shook her head as though Aaron was being stupid – which he was.

“It’s not going to dissolve your dick, just the glue around it. You’ll probably feel a slight tingle at most.” Arryn said though she was not so confident in her knowledge.

“But what if it does dissolve my dick?” Aaron panicked.

“Then we’ll buy you a nice, big pink one off of the place we buy my strap-ons and all will be well.” Barbara teased and Arryn smirked.

“This is not funny I do not want a pink dick!” Aaron yelled and the two girls refrained from telling him that at times it just couldn’t be helped.

 

 

“Okay just calm down, I’m just going to pour some of this on a cotton swab and just dab it around your hand all right?” Arryn tried to sound soothing as she explained what she was doing but Aaron still looked at her as though she was going to personally chop off his dick. Barbara peeled down Aaron’s sweatpants, despite his protests, and held them around his thighs so that Arryn could work. Aaron squeezed his eyes shut and chewed upon his lip as Arryn’s hands grew scarily close to his dick. He yelped when she touched him, though it did not hurt. Arryn scoffed at his pathetic reaction and continued her ministrations while Barbara watched on.

 

 

After a while, it started to work. Aaron began to ease his hand from around his dick and eventually, it came through. He let Arryn get rid of the leftover glue with no fuss and watched as he opened and closed his fingers as though he was a new born baby discovering it for the first time.

“Are you all better now?” Barbara teased in a voice normally reserved for small children.

“Yes, I’m perfect.” Aaron hissed as he completely ignored the sarcasm.

“Now go take a shower to make sure it’s all off – I don’t want you sticking to either one of us the next time we have sex.” Arryn joked but the threat was very, very real. Aaron leapt to his feet and thanked Arryn with a kiss. He shuffled towards the bathroom because his pants still hadn’t been pulled up. Arryn and Barbara watched him go.

“What an idiot.” Arryn murmured and Barbara couldn’t help but agree.


End file.
